tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Plank Trucks
Plank trucks are open-topped wooden trucks used to transport goods and other things. Some particular ones may often be Troublesome Trucks if they have faces. 7-Plank Trucks 7-plank trucks are mostly utilized for the transportation of stone and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for carrying a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks and even debris after large storms. From the eighth season until the sixteenth season, they have been known to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed trucks; some of these goods include fruits and vegetables, books, cocoa powder, sugar, presents and raw fish. Since the seventeenth season, they carried these goods such as fish in closed crates. Basis These trucks are based on the 7 plank open wagon. Livery 7-plank trucks have been seen in many liveries such as dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also been seen in red, green, blue, pink and many other liveries. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Trivia * A model of a 7-plank truck made for the seventh season of the television series is now in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. Merchandise * Meccano (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Interactive Learning Railway * Choro-Q * My First Thomas (Red, Yellow and Blue variants) * Lionel Trains * LEGO (discontinued) * Minis * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) 6-Plank Trucks 6-plank trucks are a bit smaller than 7-plank trucks. They are often used for mining. The Sodor China Clay Company own some. One appeared in the third season. In Heroes it was seen with a face. A Midland truck appeared in the First season then reappeared in the Sixth season episode Salty's Secret. Basis These trucks are based on the 6-plank open wagon. Livery The colour of the trucks may vary. Some are painted plain grey, while some orange or red. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (with the Ballast Spreader and China Clay Trucks, discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (The Circus Train, discontinued) * Bachmann 5-Plank Trucks Often when mining for coal or rocks, 5-plank trucks are used. Their size makes them ideal to fit into low tunnels or mines. The Anopha Quarry owns some. Basis The trucks seen in the Railway series are based on the 5-plank open wagon. The trucks seen in the television series are based on GWR Open C and GW/BR Tube wagons. Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. One has the letters 'NE' written in white. Some that are owned have the owner's initials written on in white. Merchandise * TrackMaster 1-Plank Trucks 1-plank trucks are a type of truck that appeared from Season 11 to the CGI Series. Basis These trucks are based on the 1 plank open wagon. Livery The 1-plank trucks were brown during the Model Series, whereas in the CGI series they are painted teal, red, and black. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (various colours mostly black) * Bachmann (discontinued) Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Long Trucks There are many Lynton and Barnstaple Railway long trucks used around the North Western Railway. They are used to carry long objects, such as logs and pipes and have removable sides used to discharge contents. One time, they were used for carrying saplings to the forest for planting. Once, they were used for carrying scrap. Basis The trucks are based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's bogie goods wagon, scaled up accordingly. Livery In the Model Series, the trucks were painted red. In the CGI Series, they are painted brown. Merchandise * TrackMaster (blue, green, orange, and Christmas themed) * Lionel Trains (labelled as Troublesome Trucks) Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Short Trucks The North Western Railway owns some Lynton and Barnstaple Railway short trucks. They are normally used at the quarry for carrying stone or China clay. Some have been used to carry scrap to Wellsworth Scrap Yard. Basis The trucks are based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's 4-wheel wagon, scaled up accordingly. Livery The trucks are painted brown or grey. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 2 - Saved from Scrap, Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel and The Diseasel * Season 3 - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope, Oliver Owns Up (deleted scene) * Season 6 - Salty's Secret Trivia * One of the truck's models was used in a few episodes from Thomas & Friends' sister show, Tugs, particuarly being pulled by the locomotive character Puffa. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (several versions) * Capsule Plarail (several versions) * TrackMaster (several versions) * Bachmann (several versions) W&LLR Plank Trucks Welshpool & Llanfair plank trucks '''are a type of truck from the Welshpool & Llanfair Railway. Basis These trucks are based on the Welshpool & Llanfair Light Railway open wagon, scaled up accordingly. Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. Trivia * In the second season episode, Percy's Predicament, one W&LLR truck had the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face mask on. Henry's Lucky Trucks One icy winter, Henry was the only engine to make his deliveries on time. Thomas attributes this to the big green engine having '''lucky trucks. Unfortunately, one day Edward took them and when Henry finally caught up with him, Henry runs into the trucks, destroying them. Henry realises that his trucks were not lucky after all. They only appeared in the eleventh season episode, Henry's Lucky Day. Livery These trucks were painted black. Basis Henry's lucky trucks are based on the 7 plank open wagon. Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:The Mainland Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge